


Family Portrait - (221b where John's family gets a painting done)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1800s, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - 1800s setting, Alternate Universe - 1805, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Georgian, Alternate Universe - Georgian Era, Alternate Universe - Georgian Period, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Pre Victorian, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Childhood, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, FTM Pre-Transition, Gender Dysphoria, Georgian Period, Hurt John, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incorrect Pronouns, James Barry AU, Kidlock, M/M, Pre Canon, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, pre-Coming Out, pre-transition, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~ The painter was across from them, his palette shifting in his hand as he mimicked the likeness of family, spreading it onto the canvas. Harriet shifted on her stool, while hersisterleaned into their mother.This one is almost 100% ACD inspired. But you can read it as a Georgian AU for any adaptation, because no Sherlock Holmes adaptation takes place in Georgian times.John, though currently not known as John, sits on his Ma's lap while they get a portrait done. Where Da got the money for it, none of them knew. With his father spending their money on alcohol, the family barely had enough to eat on. But here they are, sitting for hours as thegirlssat on one side of the canvas, & the man sat on the other. John resents his gender, even at this age.
Relationships: John Watson & Harry Watson, John Watson & John Watson's Family, John Watson & John Watson's Father, John Watson & John Watson's Mother, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre relationship - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Family Portrait - (221b where John's family gets a painting done)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on time!!! Wow! I'm going to draft another one today if I can, & plan a third (maybe) so that I don't have to do much writing on my competition day.
> 
> This fic takes place in 1805 ish, when John would be either 10 or 15 years old. In this one, I wrote him as 10. Buuuut if I choose to have him born in 1790 & lying about being born in 1795 to mask his age, then this might be more likely to take place in 1800. I'm not sure. The entire reason I'm writing this challenge is so that I can try out these different versions, like being born in 1795 or in 1790, & I can choose whichever I like best.

She sat on her mother’s lap, uncomfortable even now to have her sister sitting on another stool; the girls of the family all on one side, while their Da, hungover but not drunk, sat on the other, his sword by his side.  
The painter was across from them, his palette shifting in his hand as he mimicked the likeness of family, spreading it onto the canvas.  
Harriet shifted on her stool, while her sister leaned into her Ma. 

It took hours for the painter to complete their family portrait. She stared at the finished product with disdain. They barely had money for food, & her Da wasted it on a painting. He wanted to have the appearance of wealth & power, & familial love, but he wasted their wealth on alcohol, gave up power when he was ejected from the army, & never had familial love to begin with.  
If she was the man of the house, she would take care of her sister & mother. She would work hard & help her family- maybe she would be an artist like the painter they saw today, & her uncle, or maybe she could be a doctor & save lives, or a scientist who makes important discoveries… If she was the man of the house. If she was a man. If she was he. If he could revise his birth.


End file.
